The Magic Sauce
by RaquellyBri99
Summary: This is about a short Adventure with Finn and Jake which is kind of pointless! Comment your thoughts please!


**The Magic Sauce**

_**An Adventure Time Adventure**_

**By RaquellyBri99**

**Chapter 1**

"Jaaaaake! Jaaaake! I know where your hiding buddy come on out!" Finn yells as he's running across an abandoned field just outside of the castle closely near the rock that Jake his companion dog.

Jake snickers from behind a rock, and whistles a quiet tune that makes Finn freeze.

"Who- Who- who is that," Finn stammers quietly his knees wobbling slightly.

"Why my friend Finn it is I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JAKE!" He yells jumping out from the rock and tackling Finn.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Finn yells rolling around in the grassy field cracking up with his buddy when out of the sudden he here…

"Hey! Hey! You!" A little squeak yells.

"Who? Me?" Finn and Jake say at the same time.

"Yes you goodness can you hear?! Good glob!" He squeaks.

Finn and Jake look at each other.

"Soooo how can we help you we were kinda in the middle of a game…" Jake says.

"Well if you would let me get to that! Goodness! I am a messanger for Ms Pottamus," he squeaks.

"Ms Who?" Jake says.

"Ms Pottamus! Jeez just come with me! She would like to see you at once! I am Charmleys her messenger sorry I didn't introduce my self at the beginning," Charmleys squeaks.

"Oh hey! Can you speak a little louder please it's kinda hard to hear ya bro," Jake says.

"Oh sure just crank the knob on my back!," Charmleys says turning around and raising his shirt up on his back.

Finn tries to turn the knob but it barely budges.

"Woo man this is tight! Are you a robot or something dude?" Finn asks.

"Well I don't know. All I know is that Ms. Pottamus made me in her lab and well let's not dwell on that subject! And look you've turned me up! Let's get going we have a long journey ahead of us fellas!" Charmleys says happily.

"WAIT! Me and my partner must summon by the tree and converse about your proposition to take us on a journey," Finn says pulling Jake along to a nearby tree.

"What is up with this dude?" Jake says quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know," Finn says suspiciously. "Should we trust him?"

"Ehhhh worth a try!" Jake says shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright fellas you ready? Then were off!" Charmsleys says and whispers a secret spell and they are whirled through blackness and spinning random objects from the land of ooo.

**Chapter 2**

"Finn Jake wake up!" An evil voice snaps.

"AHHH!" Finn and Jake yell at the same time.

"Have I startled you?" The evil voice snaps and a large hippopatomus steps out of the darkness her high heels snaps on the stone floor.

"Who are you!" Jake asks.

"Why I'm MS. POTTAMUS!" She yells.

"Man can you stop yelling?" Finn asks.

"And where's Charmsleys!" Jake asks.

"Ahh so you've fell for my minion robot fool. I knew it would work," She says with a cackling laugh at the end.

Finn looks around and sees he's in a cell in a stone room. Stones everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. He was chained up with stones and so was Jake.

**Chapter 3**

"So now that I have you in my presence I would like to ask you to of something." Ms Pottamus says pacing back and forth between the two cells Finn and Jake were in.

"Sure! What's up?" Finn asks.

"Have you heard of or seen the magic sauce that Princess Bubble Gum is making?" She asks.

"Uhhhhh- Errrr- Well…," Finn and Jake stammer.

*****_**Three Weeks Earlier***_

"Finn Jake come look at this!" Princess Bubble Gum marvels across the lab where Finn and Jake were playing with lab rat.

"What is it my lady?" Finn asks batting his eyelashes at the beautiful princess.

"I have just created the most magical sauce that was ever created in the land of ooo! In the land of anywhere! No one has ever created something that I have. Come look!" Princess says with her excitement bursting.

"Woaaahh!" Finn and Jake say looking at the test tubes on the counter where she was working.

"What does it do?" Jake asks.

"Well it turns any vegetable into your favourite candy but it still looks like vegetables!" Princess Bubble Gum says.

**Chapter 5**

"Uhm nope!" Finn Says.

"Are you sure guys? I know you all are her best friends and your buddy Marceline over there wont say a peep either," Ms. Pottamus says turning and poining over to a cell where crumpled up Marceline lay.

"MARCELINE!" Finn yells.

"I'm cool guys," She says calmly.

"Well since no one wants to talk," Ms Pottamus says and walks away leaving them in the dark.

**The End!**


End file.
